Vorlage:Gegenstand
.png | | Bitte lade für ein Gegenstands Icon ein Bild hoch, mit genau folgendem Namen: Icon_ .png }} ist ein } | Natural = Natürlicher Block | Craftable = Herstellbarer Block | Food = Verbrauchsgut | Accessory = Kleidung | Processable = Prozessierbar | Armor = Panzerung | Weapon = Schwert oder Waffe | Explosive = Explosiv | Ore = Erzblock | Plant = Pflanze | Blueprint = Blaupause | Potion = Trank | Tool = Werkzeug | #default = Gegenstand }} in Creativerse. } | death = Erzeugt wenn Spieler verstorben ist | craft = Hergestellt im Herstellungsmenü | forge = Verhüttet im Brennofen | processor = Gemacht im Prozessor | surface = Gefunden an der Oberfläche | fossil = Gefunden in der Fossilienebene | stalactite = Gefunden in der Stalaktitenebene | lava = Gefunden in der Lavaebene | corrupted = Gefunden in der Befallenen Ebene | cold = Gefunden in Taigas, Tundras, oder '''Bergen | desert = Gefunden in Wüsten | ocean = Gefunden in Ozeanen | autumn = Gefunden in'Spätholz Wäldern' | taiga = Gefunden in Taiga Wäldern | tundra = Gefunden in Tundras | jungle = Gefunden im Dschungel | swamp = Gefunden im Sumpf | beach = Gefunden am Strand | savannah = Gefunden in der Savanne | mountain = Gefunden in Bergen | creature = Fallen gelassen von Kreaturen | creature_fossil = Fallen gelassen von Fossilien Höhlen Kreaturen | creature_stalactite = Fallen gelassen von Stalaktiten Höhlen Kreaturen | grown = -'Gewachsen aus Saat' | ore = Extrahiert aus Erzen | treasure = Gefunden in Schatztruhen | soulbound = Gegeben | premium = Erworben im Store | cook = Erzeugt in der Kochstation | tamed_creature = Geernted von gezähmten Kreaturen | holiday = Fallengelassen während des Weihnachts Event | none = | #default = }} } | switch = Benutzt um Verkabletes ein- oder auszuschalten | delay = Used to delay a Signal to Wireables | invert = Used to invert a Signal to Wireables | keypad = Used to send a Number as a Signal to Wireables | logic = Used to compare two Inputs with a specified Operator | wire = Used to create Connections between Wireables | pressure_plate = Used to detect Players, Blocks, and other Entities | block_kit_container = Used to store the Block Kit for a Blueprint | block_bundle_container = Used to store the Blocks from your Bundle'' | none = | craft = Used to '''craft | block = Used to build | growth = Can be planted | cook = Can be used to cook | forge = Can be forged | thrown = Can be thrown | consumed = Can be consumed | mushroom = Can be consumed to '''regenerate Health over Time | potion = Can be consumed to '''heal | armor = Can be worn as Armor | powercell = Used to pull Blocks | powercell_stone = Used to pull Stone or weaker Materials | powercell_fossil = Used to pull Fossil Layer or weaker Materials | powercell_stalactite = Used to pull Stalactite Layer or weaker Materials | powercell_lava = Used to pull Lava Layer or weaker Materials | powercell_corruption = Used to pull Corruption Layer or weaker Materials | sword = Used to fight Creatures and Players | station_processor = Used to process raw Materials into crafting Components Place and activate to use | station_forge = Used to forge raw Materials into crafting Components Place and activate to use | station_culinary = Used to cook Food Place and activate to use | extractor = Used to extract Ore from Ore Nodes'''Place on ore nodes to use | light = Used to '''light dark areas and '''prevent Creature spawning | storage = Used to store Items | container = Used to display Items | climb = Can be climbed | blueprint = Used for step by step Instructions on how to build a Structure | fireworks = Used to create Fireworks Show Place and activate to use | excavator = Used to clear large areas of Blocks Place and activate to use | excavator_surface = Used to clear large areas of '''Surface Blocks Place and activate to use | excavator_fossil = Used to clear large areas of '''Fossil Layer or weaker Blocks Place and activate to use | excavator_stalactite = Used to clear large areas of '''Stalactite Layer or weaker Blocks Place and activate to use | tnt = Used to blow up Blocks Place and activate to use | tnt_surface = Used to blow up Surface Blocks Place and activate to use | tnt_stone = Used to blow up Stone or weaker Blocks Place and activate to use | tnt_fossil = Used to blow up fossil layer or weaker Blocks Place and activate to use | tnt_stalactite = Used to blow up Stalactite Layer or weaker Blocks Place and activate to use | tnt_lava = Used to blow up Lava Layer or weaker Blocks Place and activate to use | tnt_corruption = Used to blow up Corruption or weaker Blocks Place and activate to use | bed = Used to sleep | beacon = Used to mark Locations in the World | recipe = Used to learn new Recipes | teleporter = Used to teleport from one Teleporter to another | narative = Can be read | wash = Used to wash dirty tamed Creatures | tame = Used to tame Creatures | pet = Can be worn by Pets | plow = Used to plow Land | fertilize = Used to fertilize Plants | touchstone = Hit T''' to '''teleport back to your placed Touchstone | healing_beacon = Used to heal Corruption in an Area | fan = Creates a directonal Force when placed | #default = }} { "description": "A template for linking to a commons category about an article", "params": { "1": { "label": "Commons category", "description": "The commons category you want to link to.", "default": "Category:CommonsRoot", "type": "string", "required": true } } }